


Who's My Baby?

by Pur3lysw33t



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dom/sub, Fanfiction, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Smut, explicit - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pur3lysw33t/pseuds/Pur3lysw33t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is working at something in the kitchen, as they'd just gotten back from the shoot and of course, the kid decides he has to clean something. </p><p>Well, fuck that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's My Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> collaborative effort with my Changmin of choice, hope you enjoy! Apologies if the format is a bit strange at times, this was something that we played out in an RP setting :)
> 
> Based on this garbage:  
> http://motomouth7572.tumblr.com/post/143266171719/kawaiipickle-when-yunho-and-changmin-flirt-in

 Yunho's no idiot, he understands why Changmin said it. And he's certainly not mad. More...amused.

He'd made a joke of referring to his boyfriend as "baby" while being filmed, to which the younger had responded "I'm not your baby."

Of course, they can't admit their relationship publicly, so that was a reasonable thing for Changmin to say. But....really?

It's so much of a lie, Yunho can't help but laugh. And so, he concocts a plan, one that will teach the younger not to say such things, even as a cover.

Changmin is working at something in the kitchen, as they'd just gotten back from the shoot and of course, the kid decides he has to clean _something_. Well, fuck that.

Yunho comes up behind him, arms wrapping firmly around his boyfriend's small waist, nipping at his earlobe. "Hi, _baby_..." He emphasizes, letting his fingers trail along the sides of his body. "Why don't you stop for a bit. You work too hard. Let me do some hard work instead and see how many times I can make you come.." He purrs, mouthing at Changmin's neck. His boyfriend is a sucker for dirty talk, and Yunho will have him eating out of his hand any moment.

Changmin should have known he was fucked. He really should have predicted this response from Yunho as soon as he'd decided to cheekily reply that he wasn't in fact his hyung's baby. Well, he had to, for the camera, but he knew it was deliberate and so did Yunho and now...he was fucked. Dishes seemed like the most important thing he could possibly do right now, honestly the place was a sty. Making a practical beeline, he tries to put off the inevitable. Changmin about jumps out of his skin when suddenly Yun's hands slide around his waist. Thank God he didn't have the best reflexes or that could have been a spatula to the face. Changmin squirms, but that's useless, trying to lean his weight away as best he can. Yunho's not playing fair though, and the feeling of his mouth against his skin has Changmin letting out a shocked gasp, immediately and pridefully stopping it, literally digging his heels into the floor and clenching both hands against the sink. "I-impatient are we...?" He whimpers, lolling his neck to the side. "I'm almost done, I promise." He tries. Truthfully, he's a little afraid of the man's wrath at the moment, sexual or otherwise.

Yunho chuckles, knowing he's already got his lover slowly unraveling at the seams. "Mm-mm.." He refutes, skating his hands up a little higher, tucking under Changmin's shirt. "You're done now, I'm afraid." He latches onto the younger's earlobe, giving it a firm tug. "I want you naked and spread out on my bed." Yunho knows he's got to lay it on thick in order to completely undo Changmin's resolve. "I want to slide into you so deep you'll feel me for days. Fuck the come right out you. Make the headboard pound against the wall and the mattress shake. Think you can handle that, _baby?_ " He thinks that ought to do it. If only Changmin knew what he actually has planned. He'll fuck him, alright. But on his terms.

Changmin's knees damn near give out. Was Yunho trying to give him a heart attack? Gasping at the bite to his ear, Changmin almost doesn't hear the words over his hammering pulse. He can hear clearly though like this. There's no joke in Yunho's tone and who the hell would deny that command anyways? Certainly not Changmin. Besides, he's more afraid of what would happen if he doesn't. "Jesus -Christ- Yun..." He moans, hips rutting a little without his say so. Changmin's sure his legs are still jelly, but he swallows thickly and makes to move. "Your wish...is my command..." Yunho's about to get exactly that. He has the gall enough to smirk as he grabs for his shirt and throws it off quickly and carelessly, hands on his pants button as he backs toward Yunho's bedroom.

Yunho chuckles. That was easier than he thought. Changmin is gonna murder him for this, but that's perfectly fine with him. Yunho follows him, slowly stalking like a predator, watching Changmin's every move. "Get the rest off, too.." He gestures at Changmin's pants. "You better be naked by the time I reach you, or you'll regret it.." There's warning in that tone, and he knows Changmin won't defy him, not when he's in this mode. Which is perfect. He wants Changmin to do precisely as he's told.

Now Changmin's beginning to feel that initial fear returning. There's something dangerous about Yunho's tone and Changmin can't even begin to pretend he doesn't know why. Listening was his best option for redemption. He's sure his ass and legs are going to be worthless tomorrow, but knowing them, it'll be worth it. He's peeling his pants off hastily, practically tripping as he tosses them off too. Next his boxers. By now he's reached the bed and he slides back onto it, spreading himself out obediently and biting his lip.

Yunho smirks, quite pleased with his boyfriend's haste. Changmin can be good when he wants to be. He has a feeling that won't last however, especially once his plan is revealed. He bites his lip as he enters the bedroom, eyes raking over the naked form he knows so well. "Very good..." He praises, slinking over to the bed, beginning to discard his own clothes. He crawls onto the mattress, leaning down to press heated, wet kisses along the insides of his lover's thighs. He moans, the scent of Changmin's arousal hitting him hard. He nips a trail around the base of the younger's cock, not going after anything that will cause obvious pleasure. He yanks Changmin's legs wide apart, sucking a bruise at the juncture of his pelvis and hipbone. Yunho is looking at Changmin like he's something to eat and it's entirely too arousing. Changmin shivers at the tone in his hyung's voice, heat traveling fast down his body. He's not sure what to expect, but it's nothing like what Yunho actually does. Changmin gasps at the feeling, his nerves alit with sensation instantly as he lets out a sharp cry of both pain and pleasure. "Sh-shit..."

Yunho licks his way across Changmin's pelvic bone, nipping as he goes. He contemplates playing with the erect cock in front of his face, but he doesn't think boyfriend has earned that quite yet. He ops instead to slowly work his way upward, tracing the lines of Changmin's abs with his tongue, knowing the area is sensitive and borderline ticklish for the younger. He doesn't linger anywhere for long, he just wants Changmin's body alight with his fleeting touches, begging for more and being denied. He arrives at his lover's chest and tugs a nipple between his teeth, letting his tongue circle around it, making his way over to the other side and giving the other the same treatment. By the time he finishes and looks up at his boyfriend with a boy smile, the man's body is littered with marks and wet trails.

Instead of doing the dishes, Changmin should have literally made a run for it as soon as he possibly could. It's far too late now. He thought himself the king of being a tease, but Yunho is proving to be formidable at this moment. Changmin can feel every little touch, all the right and wrong places, slowly driving him into madness. That's probably Yunho's goal, he thinks. His body writhes and his back arches as the touches become rough but still teasing. He glances down just as Yunho looks up and his body absolutely throbs with need. "Fuck... Are you trying to kill me...?" He stutters, voice already wrecked. Yunho just laughs at his lover's exasperated questioning. "Mm, not yet.." He winks, moving off the bed for just a moment and grabbing some lube from a nearby drawer. He doesn't feel like inflicting too much pain, at least not tonight. He toys with the idea of restraining Changmin somehow, but he truly doesn't think he'll need to. He moves back into position, between Changmin's spread legs, arranging them the way he likes, as wide as possible, before slathering the substance on his digits and sliding two into his boyfriend's hole. He knows Changmin can take it easily, but this isn't for pleasure, this is simply getting him ready. He makes sure not to push in too deeply for fear of hitting the younger's prostate, instead just focusing on getting those inner muscles relaxed.

Changmin can tell that Yunho's really not playing around this time. Of course, he was half expecting pain, maybe more torture.. There's no way he's done for yet, unless Yunho's goal is really to make good on his word. Changmin prays he's not going to be denied or teased much further. He sucks air in through his teeth as Yunho pushes two digits in at once, muscles clenching instantly, but not enough to hurt. He's far too used to this for that. He groans as Yunho moves inside but he can tell that his hyung is very clearly avoiding hitting where he wants it most. Shit... "Yun..." He whines a little, voice slightly growly. A chuckle escapes from Yunho's lips. "Aww, poor you.." He leers, lips curling upward as he crooks his fingers, letting them brush where he knows Changmin's spot is for literally just a moment, before pulling them back and inserting a third with ease. He moves them in and out rapidly, relaxing the slick inner walls but restraining his motions enough so that they're not quite all the way. He keeps Changmin on edge like that, flicking his prostate again just for good measure, before pulling his digits out all together. "Get on your hands and knees.." He instructs, in a tone that suggests Changmin ought to do it as quickly as possible.

Changmin is so fucking screwed. All over a nickname dispute, really? He's sure the worst hasn't even come yet, and he probably wont get to either at this rate. He wants to curse his hyung already. He shudders, breath hitching on a loud whimper from the stimulation just barely there to his sensitive walls. He's about to say something but he knows he cant and shouldn't. For once, he obeys and keeps his maknae attitude at bay. Body trembling, he situates himself the way Yunho instructs, head hanging down in humility.

Yunho's a bit surprised...he expected more resistance from his typically rebellious boyfriend. It's quite alright though, he's fairly certain the Changmin he knows all too well will show his face fairly soon. He groans as the younger assumes the position, and is not in the mood to waste any time. He undoes his pants and shoves them down, grabs a hip, lines himself up and nudges the younger's hole, pushing inside. Yunho circles his hips a moment, letting his lover feel all of his girth, before slamming in the rest of the way, gritting his teeth as Changmin clenches and flutters around him. The younger lets out a wail, and oh, that's one of Yunho's favorite sounds. He pulls out, rocking back in, again careful of where he's aiming. "Changminnie...can I ask you a question?" He begins, all too sweetly.

If Changmin expected any slight act of gentleness, he's sadly mistaken. Part of him wondered just how much rage his hyung needed to release before he was satisfied. It was going to be a long night. Changmin all but screams as Yunho rotates his hips, managing to slide his length all around Changmin's walls at once. His legs are already trembling and he damn near faceplants the mattress, mouth wide open. It takes a minute to register the words and he whimpers, panting a little before answering. "Wh-what is it...?" Oh, he knows damn well, and Yunho's sweet tone wasn't fooling him. The sounds of it actually practically froze the maknae's blood.

Yunho chuckles, knowing Changmin is going to kill him for this, but it will be absolutely worth it. And if his boyfriend decides to resist, which he no doubt will, Yunho won't let him come. That simple. And he absolutely has the ability to do so...Yunho knows everything about Changmin, where to hit to make him scream, where to touch to make him melt and therefore....where to avoid when he's trying to torture him. He rotates his hips again, slowly, stretching his lover out without actually giving him too much pleasure. He makes quick, shallow thrusts, enjoying the feeling of how his lover's walls flutter, trying to hold him inside. He reaches up and grabs a chunk of Changmin's hair, knowing he both loves and hates this particular gesture. "Are you my baby, Changminnie?" He coos, making one deeper thrust, only one. "You are, aren't you? Tell me..."

Laughter was never a good sign for Changmin when Yunho had so much power over the outcome of the pleasure he was- or wasn't- experiencing. It sends a chill down his spine. Yunho's enjoying himself far too much. Again, Changmin feels the barely there sensations as Yunho moves inside and it drives him absolutely wild, fists clenching as he grunts and tries not to give his hyung the satisfaction of hearing him whine pitifully. There it is. The question was so predictable. Changmin yells at the tug to his hair, anger fueling him now at the overreaction and slight pain. Yunho was really laying it on thick right now. "Fuck!" He shouts, muscles in his neck and throat straining from the grip and from having his head held back. "You -know- the truth so why... _Jesus Christ_...why does it-ah-matter??!" He manages finally.

Yunho hums, rather pleased. This is precisely the reaction he'd expected; he knows Changmin too well. He's probably going to have his ass handed to him after this is all said and done, but so be it. It'll be worth it. He loves knowing he has the power to make his stubborn boyfriend break, even if the moment is fleeting. "Aww, but I want to hear you say it, pretty baby of mine..." He purrs, slamming in deep, brushing right against the small cluster of nerves that turn Changmin into a useless heap. He doesn't repeat the motion, lets his lover linger there, suspended on the precipice as he makes his movements shallow once again. "Say it for me.." Yunho can be an asshole when he wants to be, so can Changmin actually, but this has to take the cake for all the times they've been together. Changmin's voice comes out pitched and loud, breaking on an airy scream when Yunho hits his spot only once. He's wound so tight it's ridiculous. Of course that's all he's going to get. That figures. Changmin's sound of pleasure molds into a frustrated growl and his fists clench the bedsheets harder. "You're that hellbent on this?!" He demands, panting to get his breath. "I swear to God.."

Yunho is hellbent, alright. Part of him hates having to hide. Another part of him has insecurities, just like anyone else, and the way Changmin said it so flippantly was painful, be it for show or not. "Three little words, baby boy, that's all I need from you...." He starts thrusting in deeper, almost giving Changmin what he wants, almost giving in. "Three little words and I'll make you come so hard you black out. C'mon, say them for hyung..." He picks up the pace, fucking into his boyfriend so hard the headboard rattles, just like he promised he would. Changmin is now extra screwed. Pride wants him to stay silent, because really he knows who he belongs too, but he doesn't need to throw cheesy pet names in. That's exactly what Yunho is after, why? He's not fully sure. Still, he's got a choice to make and it determines if he gets to finish or apparently get _any_ pleasure. "Fucking asshole..." He curses, muffled into the sheets. He struggles to stay up on his arms with the way Yunho is pounding him like this. "Fine! I'm your baby, you son of a bitch!" He shouts, giving in, but still keeping his attitude intact.

Yunho would chuckle, but he thinks that'd only piss Changmin off more at this rate. His boyfriend has been through enough, for now. "Good boy.." He mutters, and though it's not quite the submissive response he'd been hoping for, he'll take it. He pulls out almost all the way, shoving back in forcefully and slamming right where Changmin needs it, repeatedly and wish increasing speed. Using his dancer's hips to his advantage, he pivots them, rocks them, rolls them, releasing all of the tricks in his repertoire and knowing it will ruin Changmin. "Come for me, my baby.." He coos as he leans over, blanketing Changmin and nipping at his ear.

Changmin's pissed, no doubt about that, and hearing Yunho applaud him with 'good boy' of all things, sets his blood absolutely boiling. His hyung had better realize that hell is about to turn the tables on him after this... Hopefully, if he can move. Yunho's precision and talent is mind-blowing and Changmin shudders, head bowed down to the bedsheets because he has no strength to keep it up. He cant even begin to stop the pitiful sounds of pleasure, increasing louder and louder the more Yunho hits deep inside. "Oh~ Jesus _fuck_ " he moans, body absolutely shaking, muscles in his back tensing. Yunho's breath in his ear and the teasing touch of his mouth really strikes a chord through Changmin and he's done for. Within seconds he's reaching the level of screaming as he goes over, spilling onto the bed below, coming hard and hot.

 

Yunho groans, feeling his boyfriend clench around him firmly. He gasps, lust slamming into him hard and fast as he witnesses Changmin go over the edge, beautifully and harshly. "Fuck, that's it..." He rolls his hips with deliberate movements, speeding up a bit and taking advantage of Changmin's squeezing walls. "God yea..." He knows he'll be punished after this, but its worth it, just to see that, feel how hard his lover came, and by his hand, no less. A few more desperate ruts have him losing it, spilling everything inside Changmin in a hot rush, panting heavily. He whines, feeling his cock pulse inside the younger, the snug inner muscles milking everything. "Mm..." He hums, pressing soft kisses along the curve of his boyfriend's jaw, slowly coming back to normal.

Changmin is glad that Yunho was close too, because he currently can no longer feel his own insides. He's beyond spent, muscles turning into complete mush, his breathing wrecked and ragged. He moans feeling Yunho coating his insides and finally sinks to the bed, unable to stay braced up for much longer. He growls into the pillow, only having enough energy for that. "I kind of hate you..." Changmin ignores the sweet and soft kisses as best as he can, sending a glare over his shoulder.

Once he's gathered himself a bit, Yunho pulls out slowly, crawling next to Changmin and tossing an arm around his waist, making a cute whining noise. "But baby... I love you..." He feigns cute innocence, nuzzling Changmin's neck and chuckling. "So angry, aigoo.." He tsks, nipping the shoulder nearest to him playfully. "Besides, you may hate me, but I lived up to all my promises from earlier, didnt I?"

It's not spoken aloud, but Changmin wonders if Yunho can hear the virtual 'you're next' coming from him because that's all he can think about. Despite the overly cute display. Now who's kissing whose ass? "Oh, shut up, I don't hate you, but you're not getting away with this..." He smiles deceptively sweet and rolls to face his hyung, pinching a cheek playfully. "Aigoo~ no, it's not going to be smooth sailing for you, _dear_.." he coos. Yunho chuckles at his boyfriend's antics, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know. I guess you can murder me now. I got what I wanted and it was worth any punishment you deem fit to ruin me with." He grabs Changmin by the wrist, placing a gentle kiss to the palm of his hand. He pouts. "Besides, you seemed a little too convinced of your own words earlier. Felt like you needed a reminder." He winks. 

"You guess?" Changmin repeats incredulously, eyes shining in amusement however. It's always hard to stay angry with Yunho, this is no exception. Then he has to go and pout and Changmin sighs internally. Of course he didn't mean anything by what he said but hell, he _had_ to put on a convincing show. "Fair enough..." He starts, pushing Yunho onto his back gently, leaning in to press heated but soft kisses to his boyfriend's skin. "You know I'm yours, Yun, and you know I'm proud to be... Even if the world isn't ready to accept that just yet." 

Changmin pulls back and winks. "I do love you, and I understand why you got upset, but...I'm still getting revenge." Smirking, he starts a teasing trail, mouthing down his hyung's chest.

"I'm all yours, _my baby_  ..." Yunho coos a little two sweetly, earning him a soft slap to the chest.


End file.
